mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanne Calderwood vs. Seo Hee Ham
The fight was the UFC debut of both women and Joanne Calderwood entered the fight officially undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Calderwood landed an inside kick. And a leg kick. And an inside kick eating a left. Ham landed an inside kick. JoJo landed an inside kick. Ham landed a leg kick. 4:00. Calderwood landed a leg kick eating a left. Ham landed a good leg kick. Ham landed a high kick and a left. Calderwood landed a good knee. Ham landed a leg kick. Calderwood landed an inside kick. And a jab. 3:00. Calderwood landed a body kick and checked an inside kick. Landed a jab. And an inside kick after landing a one-two as well. Calderwood landed a body kick. And an inside kick eating a left to the body. And an inside kick. Ate a right. 2:00 as Calderwood landed a right uppercut. Calderwood landed a hard spinning back kick to the body, landed a spinning elbow, they clinched. She kneed the body. Two more. Ham landed one, landed a left elbow. Jo kneed the body and broke with a right, ate a left to the body. 1:00. Jo sidekicked the body, ate a leg kick and a left. Jo landed a counter right. And a counter right uppercut, eating a left, landed an inside kick, 35, Jo kneed the body twice and landed a right. They clinched. 15. Jo kneed the body. They broke. Ham landed a body kick and a counter left. R1 ends, 10-9 Calderwood but close. "She's gassing already, she knows you're stronger than her," JoJo's cornerman told her calmly. R2 began and they touched gloves. Jo landed a body kick. Ham lands a left. Jo lands an inside kick. Ham lands a counter left after eating a body kick. Ham lands a left to the body. 4:00. Jo lands a spinning back kick and a combo. Swelling under Ham's left eye. Jo lands a stiff right. And an inside kick. Ham lands a left to the body. Jo lands a left. And ate a counter left. Ham lands a left. 3:00. Jo lands a leg kick and a jab and a nice short left elbow. They exchanged. Ham lands a leg kick. Jo's nose is bleeding badly. Ham lands a left and another to the body. Ham lands a left, clinch, Jo knees the body. Got the standing back. One hook. Rights under. 2:00. Kenny thinks Jo's nose might be broken. Several knees to the leg. Jo knees the head. And a few right hammerfists. Clinch. Jo landsa right uppercut. 1:00. They broke. Ham lands a stiff left and a right. 35. Jo lands a jab and a right, ate a left counter. Jo got the standing back, nearly getting the takedown, Ham stays up, standing back still. Jo dumps her down, keeps her down. R2 ends, did nothing with the takedowns, striking was quite close, Ham did more damage, 10-9 Ham but could go either way and probably did go Jo's way at least once with the judges. R3 began. Jo lands a leg kick. Jo lands a big overhand right. They couldn't stop her nose bleeding between rounds, probably broken, lands a right elbow as they clinch. "Thai clinch! Right elbow!" Knees the head and body. 4:00. And body. Another. Ham marked up around left eye. Jo knees body twice. Ham replies twice. Jo knees body. They broke. Jo lands a counter right and a big one. Clinch. Ham breathing hard. Jo knees the head. 3:00. Jo working a double. Knees body. Another. Ham lands a left. Eats a knee. Jo lands a right elbow. Knees the leg. And again. Another short right elbow. Jo missed a spinning elbow there. Knees leg. Another. Right elbow. Knees the head, they broke, 2:00, teeped the body there, inside kick. Jo lands a counter right, landsa spinning elbow, front kciked the face and hurt her, lands a right. Got the standing back. Dumps her down. Working for an arm triangle from side control. Ham defends. Got the back letting it go. Back to side control. Two left elbows. Another. Mounted. A left under, three more. 35. Got the back, both hooks. Four lefts under, two rights. Ham trying to stand. Three lefts, two rights, more lefts, 15. Right hammerfists, two lefts. Three rights. R3 ends, 10-9 Calderwood, 29-28 Calderwood IMO, they hugged. 30-27 twice and 30-26 UD for JoJo. She said she wished more fighters like Ham had been in the TUF house. She said she wasn't getting any prettier so wasn't worried about the nose being possibly broken, said her nose always bleeds.